Doctor Who Romana's End
by Commodore Jack Sparrow
Summary: This story and movie is based on the death of Romana that I made from a large number of clips from Big Finish and other media. I'd suggest reading the file and seeing the movie in order to understand the idea behind this


Planet: GALLIFREY

Scene: THE CAPITOL CHAMBERS

Details:

-Movie Opens to reveal the burnt and scarred remains of the great high council chambers filled with dalek mutant tanks being attended to by slaves with Dalek guards hiding in the shadows.-

-in orbit a fleet of Dalek saucers fly through the skies of Gallifrey-

-a huge box-like shape materializes above the roof of the ruined council chambers-

-turning on its head the War Tardis plunges through the roof, numerous explosions go off as the huge Tardis deploys explosives blowing the surrounding Daleks out of the way as ramps began dropping out of the Tardises hull-

DALEK LEAD GUARD: SECURE THE BIRTHING BAY! CRUSH RESISTANCE! PROCEED! PROCEED!

-Daleks scramble to secure their new 'birthing bay' and repel the red-armored Castilian Guard as thousands of them pour out of the War Tardis and open fire-

DALEK LEAD GUARD: WARNING! HUMANOID COUNTER-OFFENSIVE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

-More Daleks begin to pour into the room, pushing the Castellan guard back as a huge Special Weapons Dalek hovers into the room-

CASTELLAN LEADER: Guard units 3, 4 and 6 report immediately to level 2! Full combat situation!

-main guard opens fire on the special weapons Dalek though all stasers bounce right off its shield-

CASTELLAN LEADER: We are under attack! Repeat! We are under attack! Repot immediate- ARGH!

-Special Weapons Dalek opens fire and blows the main guard surrounding the Castellan leader apart. Suddenly the special weapons Dalek is unable to focus its weapon as one of the red-armored Castellan guard produces a scratched and damaged sonic screwdriver with a huge crack in its main control panel and tries to crack the Special Weapons Dalek's sensor.-

SPECIAL WEAPONS DALEK: MY VISION IS IMPARED – I CANNOT SEE!

-Special weapons Dalek begins firing at random, devastating its surrounding guard as the Castellan guard from earlier begins to launch a new offensive. Curly hair can be seen sticking out of the back of his helmet while he grabs onto the back of the special weapons Dalek and plants an explosive-

-Dalek explodes-

-Guards secure the surrounding chamber as the guard from earlier is led to a vent that will lead to the Dalek prison chambers-

CASTELLAN SECOND: The way is clear! Come on! Into the bay!

-scene changes to a shadow-wrapped woman laying against a cracked wall--

ROMANA: Footsteps? Not today then… *chuckles weakly* not today…

-door to the cell begins pulling up to reveal the near mummified body of Romanadvoratrelundar lying half-naked with a near-shaved head and a dirty withered and bruised face upon a pile of straw. Running into the room the guard pulls off his helmet to reveal the Eighth Doctor. Far too beside himself with joy to see her to notice the glassy near-death look in Romana's eyes-

DOCTOR: Romana!

ROMANA: *taking no notice of him* its not over yet then…

DOCTOR: *runs to her side* Romana I need to take you away from all this…

ROMANA: *staring blankly ahead* after twenty years… *looks at the Doctor but is really looking 'through' him* I still fear them coming for me… *looks blankly at the door again* they leave me here in the cell for… *tries to concentrate on a date but fails* days at a time. No distractions. No exercise. No food… *voice breaks slightly* and you never hear them coming…

- Doctor begins to panic as he pulls out his battered old sonic screwdriver. It doesn't even make a sound as he presses and adjusts the buttons in vain in an attempt to get it to power up so he can scan Romana-

ROMANA: *tries to pull herself tighter into the corner* and its dark… so you never see them – they roll along that metal floor, closer and closer… soundlessly. Nearer… *whispers in a terrified tone* nearer… and stop outside the door.

- finally manages to make the sonic screwdriver work though its so low on power it doesn't even make a sound as he tries to scan her brain-

DOCTOR: *being firm in an attempt to make her think of his Fourth self* Come on Romana this is ME!

ROMANA: the orders… the pushing me down the corridor for the special service and… *tears begin to fall down face though there's no sine that she feels them* you see them! *looks frantically at the doctor* crowding around you? All… sharp lines and… angles and… sticks; watching you DO whatever it is they CAN'T or… choose not to do for themselves!

DOCTOR: *brings his face close to her face, still speaking firmly though he hardly looks it* I NEED you!

ROMANA: They may LOOK like the robots but you know what… *inhales weakly* what you've become… *smiles bitterly* and just as we wouldn't thank a robot. When the work is done… they send you away again… in silence. Silently up the corridor… the black… plastic… poking you in the back! *tears begin to fall again but anger is what can be seen on her face* and you look down and you… remember when… your body was FULL and… young and… fit and… not… *anger turns to disgust* emaciated. Atrophying in some stinking hole in the rock!

DOCTOR: -no longer paying attention as he scans her and realizes her mind is too broken to safely regenerate… or even survive for more than a few more minutes-

ROMANA: *looks at the Doctor* and you come back… step after step… *looks away confusedly* and the numbers always the same. Just as the days and the nights are ALWAYS the same… what's changing… *grabs the Doctors arm and actually LOOKS at him* is a little bit of you is dying… day… *eyes begin to close* after… *Doctor catches her head* day… *exhales weakly*

- The Doctor simply stares at her as she lies there before him. A strange look comes over his face as if something that he'd held onto dies and the Sonic screwdriver falls to the floor with a shattering clatter. Reaching out he picks up his helmet and, without even looking back, leaves the cell.-


End file.
